Fluctuating Remnants
by Liexi
Summary: A five man team. One member was a young girl who aspired to be like the heroes she heard from in tales. One was a noble who aspired to make her father proud. One was a girl trying to escape her past sins. One was one girl's sister looking for thrill seeking. The last was Ozpin's adoptive son, with no memories of his past only visions of someone with his face. Kirito/Harem


_This dream again…_

A large white room, filled with devices and machines. It looked like an experiment was taking place.

A black-haired boy laid on a bed wearing a helmet that was attached to a much bigger device. Scientists watched him with interest, and some were typing away at computers.

"Kazuto are you ready?"

The boy nodded, though the device on his head and his position made it difficult to perform the gesture. "Yeah, start it up."

The sounds of clacking keyboards and machines running could be heard after his statement. Everything was going well.

And that's when everything began to go wrong.

An alarm blared and there were screams about an error. Someone said to shut everything down and get Kazuto out of the machine.

The boy was removed from the machine, which started to have smoke rising from it. A few scientists tried to look at the status of the machine, but a sharp voice interrupted them.

"Everyone get out of the room! We have to abandon the project for now!"

Groans and curses followed as the room began to empty, the scientists leaving after the voice spoke. The black haired boy was the last in the room, and gave the machine a long look before walking out himself.

* * *

BAM!

"Urgh!"

In a large forest, a black haired boy hit the ground, hard. His grey eyes stared up at the afternoon sky as bangs of neck length hair fell in front of his effeminate face. He stood up and dusted off his clothes.

He was wearing simple black pants, with a matching black waist cape and pair of boots, as well as a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a black bolero jacket with a white crescent moon embroidered on the left side of his chest. The outfit was far from feminine, but it would still be easy to mistake him for a female first due to his feminine face.

"What did I say about daydreaming, Kirito?"

A man with grey hair walked into view, his brown eyes staring down at the boy with a mix of amusement and scolding from behind a pair of black spectacles.

His clothing was just as dark as the boy's. On top, he had a black suit jacket over a black vest with a green shirt underneath. To match that, he wore a pair of dark green pants and black trouser shoes. A cane that he used when walking finished the outfit, giving him an appearance of being out of his prime.

Kirito stopped brushing off his clothes. "Not telling me anything I don't know, Da- Headmaster Ozpin."

"Well, why did you do it then?" The grey haired man tilted his head, still amused. "Are you becoming a masochist and starting to enjoy me throwing a log at your head?"

Kirito's left eye twitched, and then he let out a long sigh. "No, I'm not becoming a masochist. I just had another one of those visions."

Ozpin eyes took on a serious look. "Again, huh? You've been having those since you turned fourteen... it's been two years and I know there've been no major medical issues, but are you sure medication won't help?"

"We tried it before for a month and it didn't do anything," Kirito muttered, just loud enough for his father to hear. "I just need to get used to them. Though, they have been appearing more often lately…"

The man nodded, patting his son on the back. "Okay, I'll take your word for it…" He suddenly clapped his hands together. "In the meantime, I think that's enough training today! Time for you to go with Glyn and help her on that shopping trip for her classes. You're already..." He pulled out a pocket watch. "... five minutes late for meeting her at the airstrip."

Kirito's eyes widened. "Why didn't you warn me before!?" He yelled, before taking off in a sprint.

Watching his son disappear into the forest, Ozpin smirked, looking up at the sky. "To think… it's only been thirteen years since we found him." He smiled. "You're growing up, Kazuto."

* * *

"Just what were you and Oz doing that took so long, Kazuto?"

Kirito leaned on the railing of the foredeck of the airship and sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. "I told you mom, we lost of track of time during training."

A crop hit him over the head, causing him to yelp and grab the spot in pain.

"Do not take that tone of voice with me, mister. Even if you're sixteen, that does not mean I can't bend you over my knee."

The speaker was a middle-aged woman with green eyes and blond hair tied in a bun. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a low cut that showed a portion of her chest on top, and a tattered purple cape behind it. To finish her outfit, she had on a black business skirt and light brown stockings, complete with tall black heeled boots.

She crossed her arms, a stern expression on her face. "And please refrain from calling me mother too much. You're becoming a student at Beacon now, even though you're a bit too young in my opinion. It's Ms. Goodwitch to you now." She looked away with a small blush. "...Not that I would mind if you didn't."

"Sorry, I'm just so used to calling you mom because you're so close to dad." Kirito rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, you've been there for me as long as he has."

Glynda's stern expression softened into a small smile. "I suppose. To think of how much you've grown since then…"

Kirito smiled back. "Well, I was raised right." He frowned. "Though I do wonder what my other parents were like…"

The Huntress placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they loved you very much."

"I guess so," Kirito muttered. "So what do we need to get for this shopping trip?"

"Oh. Yes…" Glynda pulled out a small slip from her shirt sleeve. "We only need to obtain a few things. Ink cartridges, several packages of Dust, printer paper…" She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you trying to find some way to avoid dragging behind me?"

Kirito rubbed the back of his head. "Am I that readable?"

"Yes, you are." Glynda sighed. "Fine, if you agree to go pick up the Dust and get them delivered to the airstrip, I'll get the other things."

Kirito grabbed her hands, grinning. "Have I told you that you're the best mom ever?"

TWACK!

"Ow…"

* * *

Kirito walked down the sidewalks of Vale, taking looks between the slip in his hand and the stores to his side. To his surprise, the streets were empty with the exception of a few pedestrians.

'_Huh. Vale usually gets crazy at night. Wonder if they're having some big event?' _Shaking his head, he stopped and looked at the slip again. "According to these directions, it should be right here…" Looking to his left, he saw a big store with the name "From Dust Till Dawn!" at the top.

Kirito smirked. _'There it is.' _

He walked through the doors and took a look around.

"From Dust Till Dawn!" was a large store with Dust Crystals and Dust Cylinders lined up everywhere. In the corner of the shop, he could see a magazine rack, along with a girl in a black dress. She had a red hood over her head, but Kirito could see that she was looking at the magazines.

An old man smiled at him from the front counter. "Can I help you sonnie?"

"Ah yeah, I'm here to pick up those Dust shipments for Beacon."

The elder placed his hand on his chin and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, that order! For Ms. Goodwitch, am I right?" He grinned. "I have some workers in the back finishing up the order! Think you can wait about… fifteen minutes?"

"Eh, sure," Kirito replied. "I'll just go check out the magazines while I wait."

The elder nodded and Kirito walked towards the back, approaching the magazine stand and, at the same time, the girl.

* * *

Ruby Rose loved weapons. That was a secret to no one that knew her.

In fact, it would be the first thing someone noticed when they met her.

As such, it was no surprise to see her in a store reading up on weapons in her favorite magazine.

The weapons, no matter how simple or complex, awed her. Whether it was a new type of bullet cartridge or a new weapon type in general, she just loved seeing them.

The young fifteen year old was so engrossed in her reading, with her headphones blazing, that she didn't notice the arm reaching across her until she looked up.

"Huh?" Ruby jumped slightly, causing the arm to tense. Her headphones fell off her ears from the movement and her hood dropped, revealing her reddish-black hair and silver eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you heard me."

Ruby turned around to see one of the most effeminate looking boys she had ever met. If it wasn't for him being taller than her and the way his black shirt clung to a clearly not feminine chest, she could have easily mistaken him for a girl.

Kirito gave her a calm smile before pulling out a magazine that Ruby noticed was a popular tech magazine. As the boy began to open it, his eyes seemed to gain a glint that reminded Ruby of how people said she got when she saw a new weapon.

She shrugged and went back to her own reading, flipping a page before coming across something that made her eyes light up.

'_The M-6 Carnifex! Supported by the famous Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin! Comes with a II version Pistol Optical Scope and Piercing Mod! Get yours now!'_

Ruby grinned, looking at the weapon with the look of a child at their birthday party. While she knew she wouldn't be getting it, it seemed like such an awesome weapon. Not only that, but supported by Ozpin? The Ozpin?! This had to be-

"What an overrated weapon."

Ruby's ears twitched and she whipped around to glare at the one who said those words.

It was the same black haired boy, leaning over to look at her magazine. He flinched at her gaze, obviously not planning on being heard.

'_Just what is this guy talking about?'_

"So," Ruby started, crossing her arms. "What makes it so overrated?"

The boy tried to respond, but only stutters came out. She had obviously caught him off guard. Eventually, he cleared his throat.

"It's overrated because while it packs a punch, it's low rate of fire keeps it from being too helpful." He explained it in an informative tone and then shook his head. "It's not as good as it's predecessor."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "The M-3 Predator? Sure it had more ammo capacity and higher rate of fire, but it couldn't cause much damage."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Sure it doesn't pack of as much punch as the Carnifex does, but it's capable of causing even more damage due to it's higher rate of fire."

"Is that so?" Ruby asked, not convinced.

"It is." The boy reached to a gun holster Ruby just noticed that sat on his leg, pulling out a silver and black hi-tech pistol with a small black scope. "I've used both versions, and found I prefered the Predator. As I said, it doesn't pack as much of a punch as Carnifex, but it has a much higher rate of fire and more ammo. It's also more capable of distracting fire and covering allies." He smiled. "It's more well rounded."

Ruby let the information process. The boy did have a point…

"Still, I-"

"Hey! Both of you!"

Ruby internally growled at being interrupted before turning around to see a man in a black and red suit, shades and a fedora hat. He was glaring at the two of them, holding up what appeared to be a serrated machete.

Ruby looked around to see other men throwing items in the store in brown bags and stealing dust out of the containers. She wondered why she hadn't heard them before. Was she that into her debate with this boy?

"Hands up in the air both of you!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Are you robbing us?"

"Yes!" The man yelled, annoyed.

A devilish smirk found it's way to Ruby's face. "Oh…"

* * *

"Hiyah!"

"Whoa!"

CRASH!

Just like that, what had started off as a simple robbery for henchmen went south. Ruby dashed towards the man at a speed both he and Kirito had trouble following before kicking him in the stomach and then throwing him to the other side of the store, causing him to crash into several shelves.

Kirito's eyes widened at the impressive strength the girl possessed, then narrowed as another henchman approached them.

But before he could fire his gun, Ruby's continued her assault and dropkicked the henchman right out the store window.

'_This girl is reckless...' _Kirito thought, as he saw other henchmen approach the broken glass, completely ignoring him.

Ruby began to stand as her pride and joy, Crescent Rose, formed in her hands. She gave the criminals a smirk before twirling it around and pointing it at the henchmen.

An orange-haired man in a white suit, who seemed to be the leader, growled. "Well... some of you go get her, and the others…" He turned back to look at Kirito. "Take care of the boy."

Kirito narrowed his eyes as four henchmen approached him.

'_Three are armed with swords, one is armed with a firearm.' _He pulled out a small black metal tube. With a grunt, he charged some of his Aura into it and a purple beam of light shot out.

The men laughed at him. "What, are you a Jedi, kid?" One of them snarked, but Kirito remained calm, getting into a low stance…

Before dashing towards the men at a blinding speed. He twirled his gun in his left hand and shot the one who made the comment, nailing him several times in his chest. Kirito roared and slashed vertically across his chest, causing the man to fly back.

Continuing his assault, he sent a kick towards a man who had approached him from behind, nailing him right in the midsection. The man tumbled into the henchman with a gun, who was about to take aim, causing him to fall over.

The other henchman drew their guns and shot at Kirito.

He took a breath and dodged several bullets sent towards him. He returned fire, causing the men to duck under the bullets…

Only for one of them to hit the Fire Dust container.

Kirito's eyes widened. _'Oh c-.'_

An explosion boomed, launching Kirito right out of the window and sending the other occupants crashing throughout the store.

Kirito's flight ended with a crash landing onto the asphalt. "Ow…" He winced, sitting up. "Note to self: Don't have a gunfight in a Dust shop."

"You okay there?" He looked up to see Ruby giving him a look of amusement. He nodded and got to his feet. "I'm fine… uh…"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She smiled. "And you are?"

"Just call me Kirito," he replied, before turning back to the store with a grimace. "Mom's going to be so pissed… I just hope I didn't kill anyone."

"Don't worry. You just pissed them off."

The orange-haired man who seemed to be leading the group walked out of the store with a small limp and his clothes a bit charred. He grunted, using his cane to support himself, and glared at the two.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not blow crap up, kid?"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to rob Dust stores," Kirito retorted.

The man smirked, chuckling to himself. "They didn't actually. Wasn't I raised well?" He pointed his cane at the two, the bottom part opening up. "And I believe this is where we say our goodbyes."

He fired several flares at Kirito and Ruby, as they raised their weapons to defend. Both were pushed back from the impact, and forced to keep their heads down to keep from being blinded by the bright light.

"Tch!" Kirito whipped his photon sword in front of him, only to see the man gone.

Ruby looked around, before her eyes widened. "Over there!"

Kirito followed her line of vision, and he saw the man climbing a ladder on a building off to their side, already halfway up. He scowled, getting ready to follow the man-

"Hey, you brat!"

-Only to stop, as the elderly shopkeeper emerged from the ruined storefront, giving him a fierce glare despite the small burns on his body.

Kirito flinched, having forgotten about the man in the rush of combat.

"What are you going to do about my store that you just destroyed!?"

Kirito laughed nervously. "I'll think of something! But…" He turned around to see the orange-haired man finish climbing the ladder and Ruby rushing after him. "...I kinda need to go after him, if you don't mind!"

"Of course I mind!" The man scowled. "You need to help clean up my shop!"

Kirito took a look back at the building and then the man and made a snap decision.

He bowed. "Sorry!" He then sped away, using his agility to quickly climb the ladder.

"Get back here dammit!"

* * *

"... and that's what happened before mo- Ms. Goodwitch arrived."

Ozpin scratched his chin, pacing down the hallway of the police station they had been offered to question Ruby and Kirito.

The two had managed to corner the orange haired man, now known as infamous criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick.

Or so they thought.

Just when they thought they had him, a Bullhead appeared behind him. The two would have been killed by the missiles, if not for Glynda showing up.

However, things only got more heated from there.

A strange woman, someone Kirito couldn't identify due to the shadows covering her face, appeared in the deck of the ship and managed to fight evenly with Glynda, easily deflecting any attacks Kirito and Ruby sent at her, before she and Roman made their escape.

Kirito took a breath to calm his nerves. The woman had an evil feel to her Aura that sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it.

Ozpin looked at his son. "So… you blew up a Dust store?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Kirito sighed, rolling his eyes. "I accidentally triggered an explosion when one of my bullets hit the fire dust container."

"Blowing things up, and not stopping to help the owner cleanup?" Ozpin grinned. "My, Kirito. You are quite despicable."

"A criminal was getting away, and I couldn't just leave Ruby to follow after him by herself," Kirito said, crossing his arms.

Ozpin's grin remained. "Already gaining an interest in Ms. Rose there, Kirito?"

Kirito stopped, glaring at his dad. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing." Ozpin took a look at the scroll in his hands. "Just as I thought, she's Qrow's niece."

"Uncle Qrow? No wonder her scythe looked so familiar." Kirito frowned in thought. "He did say something once about having a student whose a family member."

Ozpin nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "She's quite interesting. I looked at the film of her fighting. She's quite skilled and could easily give you a run for your money."

Kirito noticed the glint in his father's eyes and sighed. "Let me guess. You're thinking about asking her if she wants to join Beacon early?"

"Not thinking, Kirito. I'm going to." Ozpin smiled at his son. "Think she'll accept?"

Kirito remembered Ruby's first words when she saw Glynda.

"_You're a Huntress… can I have your autograph?!"_

"I'd be surprised if she didn't…"

"Good." Ozpin pushed his glasses up. "Now, it's time for you to go help move those Dust shipments."

"Eh!? Why me?!"

"Because, you blew up the store and cause the mess." Ozpin grinned. "Also know that starting this weekend, you'll be working part time to help pay for the damages."

Kirito groaned, knowing there was no way out of this. "Yes sir…"

He began to walk away, grumbling to himself.

"Kirito."

He turned back to see Ozpin giving him a serious expression. "You kept that ability of yours hidden, right?"

Kirito nodded, his own expression turning serious. "Yeah I did."

"Good. Now go on. Those Dust shipments won't pick up themselves."

With that, Kirito walked out of the station and back towards the damaged store as Ozpin walked towards the room that held Glynda and Ruby.

* * *

Weiss Schnee let out a sigh as she walked out to the deck of the airship.

She needed to get some fresh air, and get away from the pressure. Not only that, but the lecherous stares from some of the males in there were annoying her.

'_What are women to men these days? Pieces of meat?' _She gripped the railing across from her, but relaxed as a calm breeze passed. She pulled out a small mirror from her dress pocket and looked at her reflection.

'_All this stress must be getting to me. I look a bit pale.' _It was true that she hadn't received much sleep in the past few days, what with trying to get into Beacon and then the constant tasks her Father gave have her to do, such as party appearances and meeting possible suitors. Either way, she needed to keep her image up...

It was the only way she'd ever make her Father proud.

"Ow! How long are you going to hit me?!"

"As long as it takes for you to start calling me Ms. Goodwitch!"

The loud voices interrupted Weiss from her thinking, and she turned around, towards where the voices were coming from. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over, the voices growing clearer as she did.

When she turned the corner, her eyes widened at who were there.

The famous hunters Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, were in an animated conversation with a black haired boy.

Glynda had her crop out and held it threateningly at the boy, as the Headmaster looked on in amusement. From the way they were acting, the three looked close.

Weiss was trying to think of who the boy was when she remembered. She had heard from Schnee sources that Ozpin had adopted a child a while back, and that he would be entering Beacon this year. A small smirk found its way to her face.

She had just found her first friend… and partner.

* * *

"I swear Kazuto, I will-!"

"Ms. Goodwitch? Headmaster Ozpin?"

Glynda stopped and turned around to see a white haired girl approaching them with a smile. It didn't take her long to recognize the girl.

Glynda noticed the position she was in, and quickly changed it to try and look more professional, ignoring Ozpin's laughter as she gazed at the girl.

"Weiss Schnee, correct?" Seeing the girl nod, she continued. "Is there anything we can help you with? All of the Underclassmen should be in the resting area."

"I was simply out here to get some fresh air, before I overheard you," she said, cupping her hands together.

Glynda flinched, and Kirito snickered, causing her to shoot him a small glare. Weiss however, either didn't notice or didn't care as she continued.

"I would like to ask, is that your son Headmaster Ozpin?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I would like to know where you came across that information, Ms. Schnee."

"Headmaster, with all due respect, you should know that the Schnee family have eyes and ears everywhere," Weiss said with a smug smile.

"Fair enough." Ozpin reached behind Kirito, pushing him forward. "This is indeed my son, Kazuto Kirigaya."

Kirito gave Weiss an awkward smile. "Hey. My name's Kazuto, but you can call me Kirito."

"So Kirigaya," Weiss started, getting a miffed look from Kirito. "It's nice for us to finally meet. I've heard a lot about you, such as you being personally trained by Headmaster Ozpin."

"Did you now?" Kirito rubbed the back of his head. "I guess…"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. Most people would give an arm and leg to be trained by the Headmaster, but this boy showed literally no pride in it. It was as if it was the simplest thing in the world to him.

Still she had to keep appearances up. "Well, I assume you've heard about me and my skills?"

"Nope."

'_...What?' _Weiss's eye twitched. Didn't he feel obligated to read up on the other students, being the Headmaster's son and all? "I'm… surprised Kirigaya. Well, I've taken lessons in fencing and I possess a high aptitude of Dust control."

"That sounds interesting! How have you done in live combat situations?"

"Live combat situations?" Weiss tilted her head, confused.

Kirito frowned. "You're telling me that you've never fought in live combat?

Weiss shook her head. "No… all of them were controlled."

"I… see," Kirito muttered. _'I guess she's really just a princess...'_

Weiss, unaware of Kirito's thoughts, smiled. "So I was wondering. Considering you're the Headmaster's son and I'm the Schnee heiress, don't you think we'd make a great team? I think we could work very well together."

Weiss hid a smirk. He had no reason to refuse this offer. She was the heiress of a very famous Dust mining company, while he was the son of the world's greatest Hunter. Together, they would rise through the ranks of Beacon and rule the school!

...She also had to admit he was a little on the cute side. Maybe he'd also make decent dating material.

Unfortunately for Weiss, she had forgotten reality and fantasy don't mix.

"I'll pass."

Weiss gaped, and Ozpin struggled to contain his laughter. "Eh?! We're affiliated with two of the most powerful figures in Remnant! What reason could you have to refuse?"

"There are some personal reasons, but one is…" Kirito's awkward smile returned. "I'd prefer someone with a bit more live combat experience and not just experience fighting in a controlled environment."

A loud slap echoed throughout the sky as Kirito's head snapped to the side. A red spot in the form of a handprint appeared on his cheek, and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"How dare you!"

Weiss growled. Who did this boy think he was? Just because he was the Headmaster's son didn't mean he could look down on her!

It suddenly occurred to her that she had slapped the Headmaster's son… and right in front of the Headmaster. She flushed. "I-I…"

She prayed that she wouldn't be expelled. If she was, it would shame the Schnee name. And when her father found out… she didn't even want to think about it.

Kirito gingerly poked the tender flesh and then turned his gaze on Weiss, his eyes narrowed. "Do you slap everyone who tells you no?"

Weiss couldn't say a word between the embarrassment and the gaze Kirito was giving her. She felt a shiver go down her spine from his gaze, as it was like looking into the eyes of a trained killer.

"Ms. Schnee." The girl looked up to see Ozpin giving her a stern expression. "I suggest you take your leave now."

It was all Weiss could do to nod and walk away.

She needed time to think about this.

* * *

Kirito absentmindedly brushed his teeth while looking at the bathroom mirror, tired from the day's events.

He had woken up late, was lectured by his mother figure, slapped by some spoiled heiress, and forced to listen to his father's speech that he had heard plenty of times before.

It wasn't like his dad was a bad speaker. Far from it. He just got tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

It also didn't help his mood that he was forced to stay with the underclassmen for the night, and that his scroll was confiscated from him.

"_Expand your horizons!" _His father had told him. Glynda… she was still mad at him for risking his life needlessly and had grounded him.

Spitting into the sink and finishing up, he placed the brush and tube of toothpaste in his bag and walked out the bathroom, passing a blonde in blue bunny pajamas, who did a double take.

Arriving in the ballroom, Kirito let out another sigh. It was packed and full of other students. It was also very loud, and not a lot of the other guys knew about decency, being half-clothed.

Kirito himself had opted to wear a black undershirt with grey shorts, as he liked sleeping in something comfortable and easy.

Looking around for a secluded spot, he spotted one not far from him, though there was a girl with long black hair and a bow sitting there. She had amber eyes that scanned the book she was reading, and had on a black kimono-like sleepwear.

Taking a deep breath, Kirito walked towards her. She noticed his presence, looking up from the book. He gave as polite of a smile as he could muster in return.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I won't bother you."

The girl seemed to think it over, before nodding. "Sure."

Letting out a sigh of relief, he took a seat right next to her, his smile still on his face. "Thanks. My name's Kazuto, by the way."

"Blake." The girl gave a curt reply and went back to reading her book.

The two sat there in silence. It was a little too tense for Kirito, but he had promised the girl he wouldn't bother her, so he didn't talk. Fortunately it didn't last long.

"Hello~!"

Both Kirito and Blake looked up to see a blonde girl in an orange shirt and black shorts waving at them. She dragged a girl behind her that Kirito recognized.

'_Ruby?' _He smirked. It seemed she had accepted Ozpin's offer after all.

The blonde stopped in front of two, grinning. She gave the vibe of someone who could make friends with just about anybody.

"I believe my sister here is familiar with both of you girls!" She pulled Ruby out from behind her and nudged her forward.

Kirito's eye twitched. "...I'm a boy."

"Huh?" The blonde gave Kirito a surprised look, blushing somewhat. "B-But you look way too pretty to be one!"

"Um… thanks?" Kirito replied, not knowing what to say to that. Inwardly, he cursed his effeminate looks.

Not wanting the atmosphere to get anymore awkward, Kirito turned towards Ruby and smiled. "Nice to see you again."

The red haired girl returned it with a shy one of her own. "Yeah, you too Kirito." She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, who was just now recovering from her shock. "Sorry about Yang. She's dense like that sometimes."

"You're… that girl who exploded," Blake said, getting a nervous laugh from Ruby.

"Exploded?" Kirito repeated, raising an eyebrow before he remembered something. "Ah, I thought I heard something go _'Boom!'_ outside."

"Yes, now can we stop talking about it?" Ruby said quickly, her face as pink as the roses on her sleep pants.

Kirito didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. It was mainly Yang and Ruby trying to get on the good side of Blake, but the girl obviously wanted to be left alone, giving one word replies, and even hinting it at one point.

Yang was about ready to give up, when Ruby asked about the book Blake was reading. That appeared to work, and the younger girl went on to explain why she wanted to become a Huntress, seeming to get through Blake's barriers.

While they were talking, Kirito noticing something weird. The black bow on Blake's head seemed to twitch as if they were a pair of ears. His interest growing, he gave a small sniff near the girl when she wasn't paying attention, using his heightened senses earned from training.

'_She smells like… tuna?' _It was then that it hit him, and a small grin found its way to his face.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby had entered into a playfight with Ruby tickling Yang's feet. He chuckled at the sight, noticing Blake also had a small smile on her face.

He looked to the side and saw Weiss making her way over to them with a glare on her face. Not wanting to have any type of interaction with the girl again for the rest of the day, he stood up, grabbing his bag.

"I'm going to go to sleep," he said, turning back to smile at the three girls. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Night, Kirito!" Ruby stopped tickling Yang and waved at him as he walked away.

"Just what are you two doing?!" Weiss yelled as she approached the group.

"Again?! What do you have against me!?"

Kirito just laughed as their voices echoed throughout the ballroom.

* * *

This was an idea formed from a talk with another Author. It started with the idea of Blake vs Kirito, and then with more talk formed into this idea.

Now to answer some questions

1. I am by no means abandoning Gameindustri Saga, for those who are afraid. That's actually getting a chapter next. However, Wings of Seraph will be put on hold for a good long while. It's not coming out like I want it to.

2. No, Glynda and Ozpin aren't married for anyone who thinks that right now since Kirito calls them Mom and Dad, nor are they a couple. How they came across him will be explained later. Characters also won't be getting together till later in the story as well though there will be hints and antics.

3. Kirito is not going to be the ass-kicker we all know and love... yet. This isn't SAO, he's no Beater. He's still learning, and still lacks battle experience. He'll still have his badass moments though. Also he's in his GGO outfit, but with shorter hair and no breastplate. Think of it like... the hair he had in real life when he just woke up from SAO.

4. This will be following it's own canon, since the RWBY series is still young. Volume 1 and possibly two will be the same with extra chapters added in them, but afterwards, it's all AU. I can't wait for the volumes to come out, or this story would take a long time to write.

Please review if you liked the chapter and/or have any other concerns. It helps the next update be even better. A thanks to WhizkidHV for betaing. Hope you all have a nice and safe day.

Liexi


End file.
